Among hepatic disorders, studies related to acute hepatic disorders have progressed to some extent and various treatment have been done. However, since the cause of chronic hepatic disorders is unknown in many aspects, effective treatment for chronic hepatic disorders have not been established. The chronic hepatic disorders are thought to be the hepatic disorders caused by the failure of immune system.
For these chronic hepatic disorders, treatment by using Chinese herbal medicines have been done. In these Chinese herbal medicine treatment, Daisaikotou, Shousaikotou, Saikokeishitou, Saikokeikyoutou, Shigyakusan and the like are used (“Ippanyou Kanpou Shohou (Kanpou 210 shohou)”, Nippon Seiyaku Dantai Rengoukai Kanpou Senmon Iinkai (1975), “Kanpou Gairon”, Fujihira Ken and Ogura Shigenari, Sougensah (1979)). In respect of the effective ingredients of galenicals contained in these Chinese herbal medicines, many things are unknown. However, for example, it is known that Sanshichininjin has liver-protecting effect in its component (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 8-46154). It is also known that these galenicals have a few side effects as their advantages.
However, it is difficult to obtain these galenicals because many of them are produced from the raw materials of overseas, and their effects are not always constant because wild plants may be used as the raw materials for these galenicals (“Shouyakugaku 4th ed.”, Isao Kitagawa et al., Hirokawa Shoten, pp.384–387 (1992)), (“Kanpouyaku no hyouka to kaihatsugijutsu”, edited by Tokyo Shoyaku Kenkyuukai (CMC, Inc.) pp.353–354 (1983)). Since Chinese herbal medicines are generally expensive, it is difficult to use Chinese herbal medicine daily basis. Thus this is considered to be its disadvantage.
On the other hand, the efforts to extract effective ingredients having hepatic disorder suppressing effect, from vegetables has be done. Among vegetables, it has been known that garlic (Kagawa, K. et al. Japan. J. Pharmacol., Vol.42, pp.19–26 (1986), Nakagawa, S. et al. Hiroshima J. Med. Sci., Vol.34, pp.303–309 (1985)), carrot (Bishayee, A. et al. J. Ethnopharmacl., Vol.47, pp.69–74 (1995), and saltwort (CAPTH KOB, A. C. et al. Khim. Farm. Zh., Vol.24, pp.38–40 (1990)) have acute hepatic disorder suppressing effect, but vegetables having chronic hepatic disorder suppressing effect have not been known.